


Dalek

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Episode: s01e06 Dalek, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The episode Dalek re-envisioned as a smut fic where Nine and Rose are in an established relationship.  Crackfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalek

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to expand on Fifty Shades of Skaro so that short piece is incorporated into this. This was written for a smutty Series One rewrite at an adult comm on LJ - BWR. If you are familiar with Fifty Shades of Skaro then you will know - nothing but crackfic here! I was told I should give a snort warning!

The TARDIS had dematerialized into the secret underground bunker of one Henry Van Statten, American millionaire and all around pompous, greedy git. It was filled with alien artifacts, and at first Rose and the Doctor had been intrigued by what they would find here. They were called here by an alien signal, but finding the museum had been a fun twist. The Doctor had shot Rose a few smirks at some of the items they passed, which Rose had the impression where items meant for less than pure purposes. Of course, before she could explore that thought, they were surrounded by armed guards and marched out to meet Van Statten himself.

In some gray, dimly lit but posh office, Van Statten and the Doctor had gotten into some sort of testosterone filled ego tripping contest about who knew the most about what. Rose had rolled her eyes at this thinking, “As if there was any contest.” Not that she wanted the Doctor to know that. He was getting a bit too cocky, pun intended. The way he had caressed an alien musical instrument, delicately drawing his fingers across it knowing that slight action would remind Rose of what he’d been doing to her on the TARDIS right before they landed here just proved it.

Although almost driven to distraction by his erotic caress of the alien artifact, Rose had noticed how he was glaring at Van Statten's pretty boy genius, Adam. Rose grinned and thought this might have potential. Nothing like a little competition to spice things up a bit, and he had been a bit full of himself. Not to mention, things had become a bit intense with them lately and she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. Adam might be a good distraction so they could slow things down a bit. If they didn’t, she was afraid she her feelings for him, which were beyond friendship, would quickly intensify and cross a line into something so deep it could destroy her if he left her. After Jimmy Stones, she was a little more cautious. Blokes like the Doctor could be dangerous for one’s heart. Everything in her said to trust him and that he would never leave her or hurt her, but there was a little voice in the back of her head that cautioned her against diving into another intense relationship.

The Doctor was not happy when Van Statten had insisted on leaving Rose with his pretty boy while they ventured down into his twisted alien museum. Rose had that naughty grin on her face as she bounced over to Adam. The Doctor fumed as Van Statten led him down into deeper levels of his bunker, wittering on about himself and how powerful he was. Of course, that would all change into something beyond annoyance when the Doctor saw what Van Statten was keeping locked away.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Van Statten shoved the Doctor into the darkened room that contained his most dangerous acquisition. The Doctor cautiously approached something chained up at the opposite side of the room. He couldn’t see what he was facing and thought it was an injured and distressed alien,  
Van Statten was holding captive. He was wrong and soon found out his worst nightmare was alive and sitting before him.

The tormented and weakened Dalek was in a state of misery and pain. It lived in a perpetual state of despair and darkness. Few things could crack through its shell of anguish. Then, it heard the name “Doctor.” Deep within its tormented psyche, something reacted to that name, the enemy of its species and the name that kept it fighting.

“Doc-tor?” it called out.

“Impossible,” the Doctor said with disbelief and some anger.

“The Doc-tor?” it shouted before screaming “Ex-term-inate! Ex-term-inate!”

At first the Doctor backed away in terror, trying to escape, but he was locked in. Then, he realized the Dalek couldn’t hurt him and he turned his rage on it.

“You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed!” it shrieked and tried to fire its weapon but nothing happened.

“It's not working!” the Doctor called out laughing. “Fantastic! Oh, fantastic! Powerless! Look at you. The great space dustbin. How does it feel?” he said, hatred and a hint of madness in his eyes.

“Keep back” the Dalek shrieked in its mechanical voice. It was afraid.

The Doctor stalked closer to it and stared hatefully into its eyepiece.

“What for? What're you going to do to me? If you can't kill, then what are you good for, Dalek? What's the point of you? You're nothing,” the Doctor said with hateful glee, determined to vent his anger at this last remnant of the Time War. It infuriated him that it survived when his people died and that it was here now with Rose nearby. The thought of his Rose anywhere near a Dalek fired a fury in him he hadn’t felt since the Time War.

The Dalek would not sit idle and listen to the Doctor’s rants. It hurled its own vicious words and accusations at him. The Dalek reminded him it was a soldier awaiting orders and seemed almost sad that its people were gone, or at least as sad as a Dalek could be. As the Doctor gloated, it even reminded him they were both alone and asked for pity. The Doctor refused and began trying to kill it, but Van Statten wasn’t about to let that happen. The Doctor was removed from the Dalek’s prison as Van Statten gloated.

The Doctor had provoked, what Van Statten now knew was a Dalek, to talk and at the same time revealed that he, the Doctor, was an alien, the last of his kind and a worthy addition to Van Statten’s collection. The Doctor tried to warn Van Statten of the danger he was in having that Dalek here, but Van Statten was too confident, thinking he was in control. He hauled the Doctor off so he could examine and catalogue him and instructed his man, Simmons, to continue examining the Dalek using whatever means necessary. Now that he knew the Dalek and the Doctor were powerful enemies, he had to find a way to exploit this for his own use.

dwdwdwdw

Meanwhile, Rose was bored. This was supposed to be a way to make the Doctor jealous as well as obtain information about Van Statten and this place. Thus far, all she could see was that Adam was smart, a bit full of himself and wanted to get into her knickers. Not, that it was a bad thing. He was a bit pretty but still…once you went Time Lord, everything else paled in comparison. That being said, she wasn’t opposed to using pretty Adam to make said Time Lord jealous and maybe provoke a little hot console shagging.

So, she flirted and eventually played up to Adam’s ego enough to get a tour of Van Statten’s prized possession. Besides, she needed to get out of here. She hadn’t heard from the Doctor and was getting concerned. Soon, she was led down into the bunker where she hoped the Doctor was. When Adam led her into the darkened room where Van Statten’s pet Dalek was chained, Rose stood in horror as she looked at the metal creature. It was alive, chained, and had been tortured. It needed help. An overwhelming compassion filled her along with anger at that pompous git, Van Statten.

“Hello?” she asked questioningly as she approached it. “Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?”

The Dalek, which was in agony and misery at all it had learned from the Doctor, listened to her and the compassion in her voice. It hesitantly replied, “Yes.”

Rose’s eyes widened as it continued, “I am in pain. They torture me, but still they fear me. Do you fear me?”

Rose, in her innocence and empathy for this poor creature, told it she didn’t fear it and wanted to help.

It replied in a sad, rasping, mechanical voice, “I welcome death. But I am glad that before I die I have met a human who was not afraid.”  
“Isn't there anything I can do?” she asked, feeling horrible for this tortured creature and wondering where the Doctor was and why he wasn’t here to help it. Adam watched in complete horror, almost paralyzed with fear at how close Rose stood to the creature he knew had killed others that were near it.

“My race is dead, and I shall die alone,” the Dalek told Rose. Rose couldn’t bear it and reached to caress its hard metal casing, ignoring Adam’s warning not to touch it.

It flared gold and Rose pulled her hand away in shock and shuddered slightly. Something had touched her, made her feel something odd. It was like the creature knew her, and she was having a sense she and it had something in common. She was not too far off, as the Dalek had absorbed not only some of Rose’s time traveler energy but her DNA as well. It was repairing itself, growing stronger and evolving into something new, something imprinted on Rose. This meant it was becoming just a little bit human, as well as Dalek, and that was a dangerous thing.

It broke its chains as Simmons entered the room and shouted at Rose and Adam. The Dalek felt anger as it became more powerful. A rage beyond being Dalek filled it. It wanted to destroy Simmons for torturing it, but it was more than that. Although it didn’t realize it at the time, this Dalek was developing a massive overdose of hormones similar to the female whose DNA it had just extrapolated, a human who was suffering from a raging case of hormones at the time she touched it. This confused the Dalek as it had a weird compunction of what to do with its suction cup. As its eyestalk zeroed in on its tormentor, it became filled with rage about what pigs males could be as evidenced by what this one had done to it. So, it viciously suctioned him to death, deriving a bit of satisfaction from his destruction. Men could be such pricks and this one would no longer afflict himself on anyone. The Dalek was mildly satisfied.

Rose watched in horror as the Dalek killed Simmons. Adam grabbed her and pulled her out. Rose had a very bad feeling that things were about to get a whole lot worse. The Doctor was missing and an angry alien was about to be unleashed on them all. There was nothing left to do but run.

After disposing of its torturer, the Dalek made its way to an access panel and began absorbing energy and downloading the internet at an unbelievable speed. It hacked into every computer connected to the internet, absorbing governmental data on everything including the space program, defense systems, intelligence on terrorists, historical records, medical technologies, literature, music and yes, even pornography. It was a massive quantity of information but Daleks were superior beings and designed to process information at an incredible rate.

Not unlike Time Lords, Daleks could multitask. This Dalek was no exception. While it downloaded and processed the internet, planned its next move, who to kill and how to destroy the underground bunker, it started to have other thoughts. These were ideas which it had never had before and were triggering feelings it had never felt before. It knew these thoughts and feelings were wrong and yet it was helpless to deny them.

It started with an obsession with the human girl that had showed it compassion. Normally, it would find this evidence of weakness, but somehow it was finding this girl interesting. It thought about her hazel eyes, creamy white skin and long blonde hair. It assessed her biology including her body temperature and the hormones she was exuding. From there, it calculated what she would look like without the fabric covering her body. Daleks were not made to have creative thoughts and yet this Dalek had changed, thanks to the girl whose body now intrigued it. Soon, its thoughts of Rose wandered until a certain piece of erotic literature that the humans seemed to be currently obsessed with filled its Dalek mind. Although it did not understand what Fifty Shades of Grey had to do with sexual exploits, the descriptions were quite vivid and it soon began imagining Rose performing such acts, but she was not alone in the Dalek’s mind.

As it had absorbed a bit of Rose, it also imprinted on her desires and thus its thoughts turned to its enemy, the Doctor. There was a conflict in its mind between its desire and what it knew of the Doctor. And yet, it couldn’t help the visions of Rose and the Doctor and all the things it knew were possible, and thus the Dalek’s first fantasy was born.

It imagined it had captured the Doctor and Rose Tyler.

“Doc-tor! You will kneel be-fore Rose Ty-ler!” The Doctor glared at the Dalek but complied. The Dalek then turned its blue eyestalk to Rose.

“Rose Ty-ler you will disrobe!”

Rose stared at the Dalek and then looked down at the Doctor. “Is it serious?” she asked. The Doctor shot the Dalek an evil look as it menacingly raised its weapon.

“Yeah, it is,” he said and looked at Rose. “I’m sorry. If you don’t, it might kill us.”

“Oh, of course,” Rose moaned petulantly as she began to take her clothes off, much to the Dalek’s satisfaction. When she was down to her lacy pink knickers and brassier, she stared at the Dalek with her arms crossed.

“In-suff-icient! Dis-robe, Dis-robe!” the Dalek screamed.

“But it’s not fair! Why does the Doctor get to keep his clothes on!” Rose shouted at the Dalek.

The Dalek then turned its eyestalk to the Doctor who looked up at Rose. “Fantastic,” he said sarcastically, “Now it’ll have us both naked!” Rose smirked at this. The Doctor quickly disrobed. Rose watched. So did the Dalek and maybe a little too closely for the Doctor’s comfort.

The Dalek then turned its eyestalk to Rose expectantly. “Oh fine,” she said, pouting as she stripped off her brassier and knickers, tossing them off to the side and then looked down at the Doctor who was still kneeling before her. He may have had a rather pleased look on his face.

The Dalek was very close to them now. “Doc-tor, proceed with cun-nilin-gus!” it ordered.

“What?” Rose asked. “Doctor, What’s it sayin?” Rose asked, confused.

The Doctor’s ears had reddened at Rose’s innocent question. “It means for us to…you know,” the Doctor explained, nodding his head as if she should understand.

Rose looked at him, her brow furrowed in thought. “No, I really don’t”

“Oh for the love of all stupid apes everywhere! It’s ordering me to orally stimulate you!”

A light popped on in her eyes and Rose looked down at herself and then at the Doctor. The Dalek began almost rocking in frustration. “Pro-ceed, pro-ceed!” it ordered.

“Guess you better do it then,” Rose said with a cheeky grin.

“Right,” the Doctor answered with his large hands firmly holding Rose’s thighs he pushed her against the wall and spread her legs.

Rose gasped as she hit the cold wall and felt the Doctor’s tongue begin gliding across her sensitive flesh, his nose brushing against that most sensitive of places. He laved and lapped at her folds dipping inside of her as she began to pant. Heat quickly pooled deep inside of her and he moaned as his face was bathed in her desire for him. Her hands gripped his most fantastic ears, her fingers gently tracing them and caressing them causing him to moan into her as he continued to delve deeper. The vibration of his moan drove Rose mad.

His hands slid to her arse and he squeezed and massaged her. Rose knew there would be bruises but she didn’t care. The harder he gripped her, the faster and harder his tongue worked and his teeth began grazing her until he took that oh so sensitive nub of flesh into his mouth, sucking and nipping until she screamed.

The Dalek, meanwhile, was whipped into a frenzy. It was rocking back and forth, its weapons whirring to and fro while it screamed, “Stim-u-late! Stim-u-late! More! More!” When Rose screamed, it shot its weapon, blowing up a monitor nearby.

When Rose caught her breath, she looked down at the Doctor who had a very pleased look on his face. Rose grinned back and then noticed the Dalek was staring at her, its eyestalk almost trembling. “Doctor, I think the Dalek’s a bit….,” she whispered as she stared at the Dalek.

“Randy, perverted and a bit obsessed,” he inserted and slyly looked at the Dalek. The Dalek’s eyestalk whipped around until it was almost inches from the Doctor’s face.

“Doc-tor, you will stand.”

The Doctor did as he was told, his eyes never leaving the Dalek, but still looking for some way to escape. Rose stood against the wall enjoying the view of her tall muscular Doctor when the Dalek screamed, “You will for-ni-cate! Fornicate!” as it leveled its weapon at the Doctor.

“Oh my Gawd!” Rose called out. “The pervert Dalek wants us shag in front of it!”

The Doctor turned to Rose. “Ya think! There’s somethin’ wrong with this Dalek. It’s not stable. Just look at it shakin’ like that.” The Dalek was in a frenzy, almost bouncing around.

Rose looked at the Dalek and the Dalek looked at her, its blue eyestalk almost trying to send her a message. “Doctor, maybe we should just do it. It looks a little upset.”

“Rose Ty-ler will be sat-is-fied!” it shouted as it swung around behind the Doctor, its eyestalk almost fixated on the Doctor’s very fine Time Lord bum.

Rose raised her eyebrows at that but couldn’t entirely disagree with its demands. She also couldn’t blame the Dalek for being so focused on the Doctor‘s backside. The Doctor did have a rather nice bum. When she looked back at the Doctor, he was smirking. “You enjoyin’ this?” he asked with a cocky smirk.

“I did not ask to be kidnapped by a smut-obsessed Dalek!”

Suddenly the Doctor jumped forward until he was plastered against Rose as he felt the Dalek’s suction cup affix to his arse. “Bloody Dalek’s feelin’ me up!” he exclaimed.

Rose peeked around and saw the suction cup glomped on to his bum and swore the blue eyestalk winked at her. She tried very hard not to laugh. It was obvious the Doctor was not amused.

“Pro-ceed! Pro-ceed! Rose Ty-ler must be sat-is-fied!” it screeched as the suction cup began pulling and pushing at the Doctor.

“All right, all right! I’m gettin’ to it. Mind your plunger!” The Doctor said annoyed.

“Mind your plunger?” Rose repeated giggling.

He looked back at her. “Less with the gigglin’ and more with sexin’ if you please,” he said, as his hands began caressing her around her bum, thighs and working their way to far more interesting areas. Rose trailed her hands down his shoulders and chest until she had firm Time Lord bits within her grasp.

The Doctor gasped, “Rose.” Rose continued to cup and caress, her fingers trailing up and down and around in a particular rhythm until her very well endowed Time Lord was firmly in hand. She pressed kisses across his chest and licked circles around his taut nipples, and after one particularly enjoyable nibble, found herself in the snog of her life.

The Dalek had remained oddly quiet, observing the two of them. The Dalek pushed at the Doctor with its insistent suction cup. The Doctor was a bit preoccupied and tried to ignore it. “More! More!” the Dalek shouted. “Pene-trate! Pene-trate!” he said in its freakishly desperate Dalek shriek.

Soon Rose was shoved against the wall, her leg hitched around the Doctor’s waist with her foot resting on the Dalek’s plunger, which was still affixed to the Doctor’s bum. Rose was moaning, the Doctor was thrusting, and the plunger was plunging, pushing him along. The Dalek would shriek, “Dee-per! Har-der! Satis-fy! Satis-fy!” but the Doctor and Rose were a little too busy to pay attention.

Rose was beyond thoughts of a randy Dalek as she felt the Doctor thrust into her. He felt so good and had the most incredible rhythm, although she might have had one spare thought wondering if it was the Dalek helping him along. She soon lost all coherent thought when he touched her right in the perfect spot.

The Doctor knew the Dalek was latched onto his arse and doing things no Dalek should do, but being inside of Rose was more of a distraction than his big Time Lord brain could conceive. He was more concerned with the sensation of being inside of her, the slapping of their flesh against one another and the little happy moans she made with each thrust. It wasn’t long before Rose was digging her nails into his back screaming “Yes, yes , yes, my Doctor!” Both of them were soon screaming. Although unaware, their screams were intermingled with the Dalek’s scream as it shook and shot off its weapon several times, destroying yet more equipment and melting a door.

It let go of the Doctor’s arse, watching as the Doctor caught Rose from sliding to the floor. It scanned them with its eyestalk. “Satis-fac-tion a-chieved.”

The Dalek snapped out of its fantasy and scanned the facility. It had learned all it needed to know from the download. Now, it must escape and must find Rose Tyler. Only then, could it continue. Only then, could it understand why it was having these feelings and why it suddenly wanted chips and a cigarette.

dwdwdwdwdwdw

The Doctor had been chained and scanned using crude and painful alien technology that Van Statten had confiscated from some alien ship that crashed to Earth. Although screaming in pain at the scanning device, the restraints may have given him some ideas for a certain blonde companion with a history of wandering off. Thoughts of restraining her in a certain position in a room on his TARDIS may have distracted him from the pain he was currently enduring.

When the scanner stopped and Van Statten began gloating about the Doctor’s binary vascular system and how he would patent it, the Oncoming Storm was fueled and ready to unleash himself. The Doctor couldn’t stand how Van Statten was being a cocky twat, so he made sure to tell him in detail how this was all his fault and the Dalek would kill everyone, not that Van Statten believed him. He just couldn’t seem to grasp that he wasn’t in control.

While the Doctor was raining oncoming storm on Van Statten, Rose, her useless pretty boy, Adam, and their armed escort were on the run from the Dalek. They reached a stairwell and thought they were safe since they didn’t think the Dalek could climb. The Dalek slowly made its way following them and paused at the bottom of the stairs, its eyestalk focused on Rose. Rose shivered but didn’t know why. Why was it staring at her like that?

The Dalek ignored the commands of the armed human, focused only on Rose. She was the key to its success, its freedom and happiness. It had to reach her, to touch her and feel the warmth of her…. It paused, something was wrong. It should not be having these feelings. The Dalek refocused on the armed guard. It must defeat the enemy and achieve its goal! The enemy was keeping it from Rose Tyler. It must be exterminated!

The Dalek slowly floated up, pleased with itself although confused as to why Rose would run from it. Its Dalek mind analyzed things and came to the conclusion it was the pretty human with her. The Dalek reviewed the data from the internet, concluding after a quick review of various reality television dating and relationship programs that the pretty boy was evil and would use Rose for his own selfish pleasure. After all, pretty human males only wanted one thing. All lying, cheating pretty boy gits must be destroyed!

Rose and Adam took off racing up the stairs. They heard the guard killed and increased their speed. Rose could practically feel the Dalek growing closer. Her thoughts raced to the Doctor and how she hoped he was all right. They reached a level where an army of armed men and women were waiting for the Dalek, ran to the other end of the room and waited. Rose couldn’t stop thinking about how the Dalek was looking at her like it knew her. She nervously bit her lip as she thought about it. What was a Dalek anyhow? Was it a machine or the thing inside the machine? Somehow, she knew this was important. She wished the Doctor was here. She missed him and was sure he would know the answer.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was raging at Van Statten and lecturing him that the entire planet would be in danger if the Dalek got out. Van Statten just wasn’t getting it. The Doctor had to use every ounce of self-control to not throttle the stupid ape that had put his Rose in danger and couldn’t grasp the thought that there were creatures in the universe he couldn’t buy off.

The Dalek continued forward in its pursuit of Rose and freedom. Internally, it began suffering from feelings of inadequacy and whether or not it was a good enough Dalek. Why did the universe hate it so much and why couldn’t the humans just know what it needed without being told. All By Myself began playing in its head as it reached a large room where many humans armed with weapons began firing at it. This enraged the hormonal Dalek, who was almost overwhelmed with feelings and needed to vent them. It saw its chance and fired its weapon at a heat sensor, setting off the sprinkler system. With water raining down on it like the tears it wanted to shed, it electrocuted them all. Again, it was mildly satisfied.

It knew, however, it was being watched and could feel the Doctor’s eyes on it, so it engaged the Doctor in a brief conversation about the meaning of life. Of course, the Doctor shouted and insulted it which, the Dalek mused, was just like him. He was always yelling at it and never listened to what it said or discussed its feelings. He was another male prick and must be punished and the Dalek told him so in a way only a Dalek can.

Nothing would stop the Dalek. It knew it had to find Rose as she would understand it. She empathized with it and would help it in a way no one else could, teach it why it was feeling these things and maybe even share some chocolate with it. But first, it had to exterminate its enemies! Then, it could share its feelings with Rose.

Rose had no idea she had a cracked up Dalek chasing after her. The Doctor had called her on her mobile and asked her where she was. Considering she was running for her life at the time, she didn’t have much time to chat although she did appreciate hearing his voice. At least she knew he was safe. After his get your arse moving pep talk, she sprinted up stairs and down corridors with pretty boy Adam, who was remarkably fast when he knew his life was at risk. Unfortunately for Rose, she was a bit slow and missed making it out before Van Statten sealed off the lower level to prevent the Dalek from escaping.

She stood at that the gray door and spoke to the Doctor on her mobile. She tearfully asked him to not feel guilty and told him how she wouldn’t have missed knowing and traveling with him for anything in the world. She stopped just short of telling him what she was really feeling. She couldn’t run away from the fact that deep down, she’d already fallen for him. The words just wouldn’t come out. The pain did. She knew he would blame himself, and that ripped her apart. This was love. Being killed by a Dalek was nothing to this pain, the pain she had for hurting him. This was what she was trying to avoid, this heartbreak, and in the end it wasn’t from him leaving her but from her leaving him. Then, the Dalek showed up shouting “Exterminate!” and communication was cut off leaving the Doctor in Van Statten’s office filled with horror and a pain like he hadn’t felt since the Time War.

Rose found herself eyeball to eyestalk with the Dalek that just sat there staring at her, not saying a word. It had her pinned against the wall as it observed her.

“Well, go on then,” Rose prompted. “What are you waitin’ for? I mean, why are you doin’ this anyway?”

“I am a Dalek! I must ex-term-inate!” it retorted angrily.

“But why?” Rose asked.

“Be-cause of feelings. Rose Ty-ler un-derstands.”

“I do? I mean, yeah, course I do. You havin’ some bad feelins then? That why you killed all those people?”

“We killed them. They were not listen-ing. They did not un-derstand our pain. They attacked us, used us like we were no-thing. They were pricks. Pricks must be exterminated!”

Rose’s eyebrows shot up. “Well, uh I can sort of understand what you’re gettin at. I mean I’ve had to deal with my share of completely clueless wankers that just didn’t get it. Ya know?” The Dalek shook its eyestalk yes. “But you said us?” Rose questioned nervously. This Dalek was really messed up. She didn’t know if she should run or offer it a Midol and a heating pad.

“Rose Ty-ler listened, cared, gave me life,” it said moving back and forth a bit, its eyestalk moving nervously. “What else did Rose Ty-ler give me?” it asked suddenly.

“I don’t know. I don’t understand?”

“Why do I have all these feel-ings. A Dalek does not feel. It destroys. I must destroy all who do not understand, do not ap-preciate all we do for them. E-motions are too much! Must re-lease them!” the Dalek screamed and began firing its weapon while it screamed.

“Feel better now?” Rose asked.

“No, we must continue. Must go forth and rid the world of un-feel-ing pricks, must feel the sun and find freedom.”

It aimed a charge at computer panel and rang up the Doctor. The Doctor was presently dealing with his pain at losing Rose by venting at pretty boy Adam who had left her. Adam was whinging and backing away like the puny git he was. When the monitor popped on, showing Rose and the Dalek, the Doctor pounced on it.

“Rose! You’re alive! It didn’t kill you?” he said, happy but then confused.

“Can't get rid of me,” she said with her trademark grin.

“Open the bulk-head!” the Dalek ordered

“Doctor, I don't think you should,” Rose cautioned

The Dalek turned to her, an almost hurtful look to its eyestalk.

“Really, I don’t think we’re ready I mean aren’t we still talkin?” she asked it, biting her lip nervously.

“We must be free. We need tea and choc-o-late! Open the bulk-head!” it screamed.

The Doctor hesitated. His feelings for Rose were clear to him now. He was in deep and that meant trouble, and he never ran away from trouble. Could he leave her down there to die a second time?”

“The Doc-tor will not harm Rose Ty-ler. He must search his feel-ings. What use are e-motions if you will not save the woman you love?”

That did it. The Doctor was not going to have a Dalek question his love life, and he was done putting Rose at risk.

“Open the bulkheads,” he ordered.

Van Statten was whinging but the Doctor didn’t care. Pretty boy Adam actually suggested a good idea while Van Statten was complaining. Apparently, the selfish little wanker had uncatalogued goods in his office, so he and the Doctor ran down to see if the Doctor could cobble together a weapon to destroy the Dalek.

Meanwhile, Rose and her new friend were wandering upward.

“I mean, I know exactly what you’re feelin,” she told the Dalek. “But, not all men are bad. Some are a bit nice. I know you and the Doctor don’t get on but he’s been really amazing to me. He treats me better than any human male. That’s for sure.”

“The Doc-tor is the enemy. He did not li-sten to my feel-ings!” the Dalek screeched.

“Yeah well, Time Lord or human, men sometimes are like that. But, they make up for it in other ways. I mean the Doctor is really good at…” Rose stopped herself before she finished, realizing she was confiding in a Dalek, a species that had just wiped out hundreds of people in the levels beneath them.

“Rose Ty-ler is talking a-bout cop-u-lation… sex.”

Rose’s mouth fell open. “Umm, maybe we shouldn’t discuss that. I mean, you aren’t feeling so well. Maybe we should stop by somewhere and get you something. I mean, what does a Dalek take for, you know, that time of the month,” Rose mentioned nervously as they entered a lift.

The Dalek was agitated. “Daleks do not suffer like Rose Ty-ler. P-M-S will not be tol-er-ated. We must find release!”

“Right, course we do. The Doctor can help,” Rose suggested.

“The Doc-tor is the enemy of the Daleks. He does not listen. He will judge us and make us feel in-adequate! He is a prick. He must be ex-terminated!”

“What? No! Oh, did the Doctor say somethin’ mean to you?” she asked, her brow furrowed and internally becoming annoyed at the Doctor. “Listen, I know he’s a bit clueless sometimes but most men are. I’m sorry but, please, you don’t have to kill ‘im. He can make nice too,” Rose said, trying to persuade the Dalek to calm down.

“Why not? What is hap-pening to me? Why do you live? What am I be-coming? Why do I de-ire a hug and cho-colate? I am a Dalek! I must ex-terminate! I will start with all male pricks who do not suf-ficiently serve their fe-male counter-parts!”

Soon they exited the lift to find Van Statten waiting for them. The Dalek went mad as Van Statten backed away from it. Rose was staring at the Dalek, trying to figure out what to do next.

“You im-prisoned me, tortured me! The Dalek accused aiming its weapon at him. Research indicates you are a sexist, ego-tistical, lying, hypocritical bi-got! You must be punished.”

Van Statten was clearly terrified and stuttering.

“Wait, wait, I just wanted to help you, I just… I don't know, I… I was just trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you… I wanted you better, I just wanted you to talk!” he said while cowering.

“You are a prick! You must be ex-terminated!” the Dalek shouted.

“Wait!” Rose shouted moving over to its side. “There are other ways than killin'. I mean look at ‘im. He’s a bit worthless and killin’ him is a bit quick. I mean, it’s like you said, he’s a prick whose been inflictin’ himself on people for a long time. He should suffer. Besides, there’s more to life than just killin’ Think about it, what else is there?”

The Dalek paused in thought as images whirled in its Dalek mind. “Holding hands, snuggling, sex, choco-late, tea, walk-ing in the sun, sex and free-dom,” it answered. “Rose Ty-ler, I want free-dom to be all I can be,” it said in its Dalek voice.

Rose nodded, shot a glare at Van Statten, who shrank down toward the floor, and then Rose left with her arm around the Dalek. “Come on, let’s get out of here and let that wanker slither away like the snake he is.”

By the time the Doctor found Rose, the Dalek had blasted a hole in the ceiling, shining sunlight into the room, had its casing open and was sunbathing. Rose had stripped down and was lying in the sun in her purple flower print brassier and knickers, filing her nails. “I’m tellin’ you, blokes aren’t all bad. You just have to know how to handle them. They all want to get in your knickers, so you use it to your advantage. Now take the Doctor and me….”

“Rose! What the hell are you doin? Get away from that thing!” he ordered while hefting a big gun onto his shoulder.

Rose hopped up and stuck her chest out with her hands on her hips. “No, I won’t let you! It’s not doin’ any harm!”

“It killed hundreds of people. I have to end it!” the Doctor shouted.

“No, you don’t. Just look at it. It just wanted to see the sun. That’s all. Well, and maybe have a bit of chocolate and talk about feelings, but it’s not hurtin’ anyone. It’s changin’ into somethin’ new, somethin’ better,” she said, smiling at the Dalek. Then she turned to the Doctor.

“What about you Doctor. What you changin’ into?” Rose demanded. As the Doctor stared at Rose, the Dalek retreated to its casing and shot the gun out of his hands. “The Doc-tor will cease shouting at Rose Ty-ler. Rose Ty-ler deserves more! You will snog her!”

The Doctor stared and then scratched his head. “Did that Dalek just order me to snog you?”

Rose grinned. “Be nice. Pricks get exterminated round here.” She turned and winked at her new Dalek friend and then sashayed up to the Doctor. “Well?” The Dalek rolled up. “Co-mmence snog-ging!” the Dalek screeched.

The Doctor eyed the Dalek suspiciously. “In front of a Dalek? My mortal enemy?” he asked, shifting a bit front of her.

“Doctor! Get over it and snog me! And make it good! The Dalek there could use a little example that men aren’t all awful.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and pulled Rose to him. He leaned down and peered one more time at the Dalek before slowly and with skill pressing his lips to Rose’s. She melted into him, wrapping her arms around him, slipping beneath his black leather coat as his teeth nipped at her gently and her full lips parted for him. His arms held her tightly to him and all the stress and worry he had at losing her was channeled into this kiss. He moaned as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands wandering down to squeeze her arse as she rubbed against the rough material of his jeans, which had grown tighter as she moaned and her hands wandered beneath his jumper and her nails grazed his back. The Doctor practically forgot the Dalek was there as he ripped her knickers and bra off and Rose worked his zipper down and began caressing his hard rigid flesh as his own calloused fingers delved deeply into her as his thumb teased her clitoris and she cried out.

Both of them missed the Dalek rocking back and forth screaming “Sat-is-fy! Sat-is-fy! Must A-chieve release!”

Soon the Doctor's coat was tossed aside, his jumper was off, and the two of them were snogging, nipping, licking and moaning as their hands caressed each other. Soon, they were on the hard concrete floor, not that Rose cared about it, with the Doctor thrusting into her, calling out, “Not. Gonna. Lose. You!” as Rose screamed “Yes My Doctor!” and wrapped her legs tightly around him. Just as they climaxed they heard the Dalek scream. They looked up as the Dalek floated up high in the area and began to glow with energy. The gold balls vibrated off and began floating all around it.

“It’s gonna blow!” the Doctor screamed and rolled himself and Rose away. Soon, the Dalek exploded and bits of dust and concrete rained all around them.

The Doctor and Rose turned and looked at each other. “Oh we..we…”

“Shagged it to death” the Doctor said in horrified fascination.

Rose looked at him, her face a mix of confusion and satisfaction at the massive orgasm she’d just enjoyed. “I…I don’t understand. How?”

“You touched it and it imprinted on your DNA. It became something new. Part Dalek, part of you and the feelings were too much for it.”

“Oh my gawd! My orgasm exploded it!” she explained, trying to process this information.

The Doctor looked down at her in amusement and pulled her into a hug, kissing her gently. “There are worse ways to go.” Rose looked up at him, forehead furrowed in disbelief at his smirking face.

Later, after they found their clothes and were on their way back to the TARDIS, they met up with Van Statten’s assistant Diana who had just ordered him sent off and brain-washed to make him less of a sexist, egotistical, lying, hypocritical bigot and then dumped in a city that begins with the letter “S.” She was also having the bunker sealed up with concrete.

The Doctor and Rose quickly made their way down toward the TARDIS but ran into Adam on the way. “Rose!” he called out. “We have to leave. They’re sealing it up,” he announced shifting his rucksack on his back.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and tugged on Rose’s hand, but Rose had paused and stared at Adam. He hadn’t really proven himself down here but…maybe spending time with the Doctor would be good for him and besides, there was her plan to make the Doctor jealous. She smiled brightly. “Adam, why don’t you come with us?” She turned to the Doctor, who was shooting her an annoyed look. “You don’t mind, do you Doctor? I mean, Adam’s bright and it would be good for ‘im.”

“Good for him?” the Doctor asked and glared at the annoying pretty boy who was looking nervous. He then looked back at Rose speculatively and wondered what she was up to.

Rose smiled brightly at him. “Please.”

The Doctor could never say no to her when she fluttered her eyelashes and smiled at him like that and besides, he would make sure she made it up to him for allowing the little git aboard. “Fine, but hurry it up and don’t touch anything,” he ordered Adam, gesturing for him to get inside.

Rose was about to follow up when the Doctor grabbed her arm.

“What game are you playin’ at?” he asked.

“Don’t know what you mean?” she said innocently.

“Yeah, you do. Just be careful. I play hard at games like this. Don’t like to lose, me.”

Rose grinned flirtatiously at him. “I’m countin’ on it,” she said and made her way into the TARDIS, The Doctor watched her leave and began thinking up ways to remind her whose TARDIS this was and how that pretty boy was nothin’ compared to him. He’d show her all right. In many different ways, some of them on the grating, on the console, in the pool…

 

 

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
